The year of the Sonic
by Kirby21
Summary: Well, this is a story of Sonic getting into the real world. PG13 for strong language. R&R pleeze and NO FLAMING!!!! =) Chapter 2 is up!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters so leave me alone!!! They belong to SEGA/Sonic Team. Alright?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday and I really needed my Sonic fix to be patient for the up coming Sonic Adventure DX for the GameCube. As a GameBoy Advance owner, I quickly rushed to the store and bought the game I've been waiting a long time for...SONIC ADVANCE 2. Right when I got home, I sat on the chair in my backyard, and played, I was hooked. I unlocked every Chaos Emerald, I would not even stop to eat dinner or nothin'. Well, I saw Super Sonic on the character select screen, chose him and got to the last boss.  
  
SPOILER WARNING!!!! SPOILER WARNING!!! DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER IF YOU HAVEN'T BEAT SONIC ADVANCE 2!!!!!!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He was mighty tough, luckily, I got to the last part...I almost had no rings, so I decided to attack Eggman head on, once I did, I got iced!! I ran out of rings, and got a GAME OVER. All my data was lost 'cause I hadn't saved the whole game. You know what I did? I broke the cartridge in 2 half cartridges, threw it in the trash and I got a refund. A long Saturday was wasted, by playing SA2 all day, and I'm not even rewarded. I walked up to my room and collapsed on my bed. In the middle of the night, 2:07 a.m. to be exact, I saw my hands glow blue.   
  
"Hmm, that's strange," I thought to myself. I heard a loud "BOOM" outside. I went into my closet, grabbed my shotgun and walked outside in stealth mode. I looked up and realized how big the moon was then. There was a giant handprint in it as well, I put my hand on the moon to see the handprint matched my print. (Oh, I don't own Oddworld either.) While I was outside, I might as well take the trash out. I grabbed the smelly bag, plugged my nose and walked toward the trash can. I dropped the bag in. "OUCH!" I heard from the can. I looked back. I put the gun back in my hand. I put my other hand on it and aimed at the moving trash can.  
  
"Who's in there??" I asked. The lid popped open and I screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
AAAAAAAHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ahh...huh?" I said confused. "Sonic???"  
  
"Where am I??" he said. "You're in my front yard..." I said.  
  
"Last thing I remember was fighting Eggman..." he said.  
  
"Oh, I know!" I said. "When I broke Sonic Advance 2 in half, I must've opened a portal between your world and mine!" I said.  
  
(note: the rest of this will be in script form)  
  
Sonic: What are you talking about?  
  
Josh: You live in a video game world, I live in the real world, you got transported to this world. OK?  
  
Sonic: Sha-weet. Do they have chili dogs here?  
  
Josh: Yup.  
  
Sonic: AWW, YEAH!!!!!!!  
  
Josh: Well, we better go inside and get some rest.  
  
We walked into my bedroom quietly, I turned the lights on.  
  
Sonic: Where do I sleep?  
  
Josh: Under the bed.  
  
Sonic: But why?  
  
Josh: For safety reasons. My mom doesn't like...how should I put it? Oh, ahem. Quote: Those filthy rodents!!! I'll kill them all! Unquote.  
  
Sonic: O.o  
  
Josh: Don't worry. Just follow my lead and you'll stay alive.  
  
Sonic: I hope so...  
  
So we went to bed, my mom woke me up the next morning.  
  
Josh's mom: Honey, get dressed and come down stairs!  
  
Josh: *yawning* K, mom!!  
  
I ran over to my door and blocked it with my anchor.  
  
Josh: Sonic, wake up!  
  
Sonic: *yawn* What is it...?  
  
Josh: We gotta get up! I know, I'll use my frankenstein costume to disguise you! *gets out frankenstein costume* Here! *hands it to Sonic*  
  
Sonic: *looks at it* Uhh...*puts on mask*  
  
Josh: -.-;; That'll do...I hope...  
  
We both walked downstairs and sat at the dining room table.  
  
Josh's Mom: Josh, who's your friend?  
  
Josh: Uuh...this is...Frank! Yeah! Frankfertter! Oop! *covers mouth*  
  
Josh's Mom: What kinda name is that?  
  
Josh: I have no idea. Well, bye mom!  
  
Josh's mom: Bye, honey!  
  
Sonic and I ran out of the house.  
  
Sonic: Whew! That was close.  
  
Josh: Yeah...well, let's go do something...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Diner troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA. Pretty much all these characters belong to SEGA!  
So me and Sonic took a walk down the street.  
  
Sonic: Want me to teach you how to run?  
  
Josh: OK.  
  
Sonic: Now, all you have to do is sing, "I believe I can ruuuuuuuuuun, I believe I can touch the suuuuuuuuuuun, I think about it every night and day, stretch my legs out and run away." Now sing that 70 times!  
  
Josh: O_O *sings it 70 times*  
  
Sonic: *claps* OK, good job, now run.  
  
Josh: *starts jogging but then he runs fast*  
  
Sonic: You did it!  
  
Josh: Yay! Now let's go to Chili Dog palace.  
  
Sonic: ^________________^  
  
So we ran over to chili dog palace, Sonic with the frankenstein mask on.  
  
Waiter: Hello, welcome to Chili Dog palace how may I take your order?  
  
Josh: We'll just have a chili dog platter.  
  
Waiter: OK, that'll be 5 dollas.  
  
Josh: *gives her 5 dollars*  
  
2 minutes later the chili dog platter arrives.  
  
Josh: *starts eating chili dogs*  
  
Sonic: These chili dogs look...euh...  
  
Josh: Don't worry, I'll get that open for ya. *opens up chili dog, horrible stench*  
  
Sonic: *plugs nose*  
  
Josh: You know what? These chili dogs do taste weird, I'm gonna go speak to the chef. *gets up and goes to the kitchen*  
  
All of a sudden Shadow and Eggman take a seat behind Sonic (and Josh who's at the kitchen)  
  
Shadow: Hey, who's that? *looks over* *walks over to Sonic*  
  
Shadow: Hey, do I know you somewhere?  
  
Sonic: *nervously* O_O ;; Ummm....uhh... from high school?  
  
Shadow: Oh, that's right, Frank, OK.  
  
In the kitchen:  
  
Josh: I think you're putting WAY too much cheese on there, if you...  
  
Chef: FINE!!! If you don't like 'em then you can make 'em! *walks out*  
  
Josh: Uhh...I'm only 10 I can't cook!!!  
  
Waitress: (sounds like this to Josh) blah blah blah bla blah blah blllllllah a bla blah. Did you get all that honey?  
  
Josh: Uhh...one Grandma's special with a live flounder. Got it. *starts cooking*  
  
Sonic: *walks into kitchen*  
  
Josh: Yes, what do you need?  
  
Sonic: Josh, Eggman and...  
  
*Eggman walks in*  
  
Sonic: O_O *hides under counter*  
  
Eggman: These chili dogs have fat in them, fix them.  
  
Josh: OK!  
  
Sonic: *leaves to eat chili dogs, but goes back into kitchen*  
  
Sonic: I'll have potatoes too.  
  
Josh: Yup, k.  
  
Eggman: *walks back in* No potatoes on the side!  
  
Josh: Ok...  
  
Sonic: Actually, I'll have potatoes...  
  
Josh: MAKE UP YOUR MIND!!!  
  
Sonic and Eggman: *pop through door at same time* No potatoes.  
  
Eggman: Huh? *looks over and shrugs*  
  
Sonic and Eggman are sitting like they're facing each other.  
  
Sonic: *reads menu, puts it down*  
  
Eggman: *reads menu, puts it down, Sonic puts up menu*  
  
Eggman: Hmm, he looks familiar...  
  
Josh: *comes out to serve food* Gasp!!  
  
Josh: *to waiter* Hey, can you do a birthday for that fat egg shaped guy over there?  
  
Waiter: Sure, honey no problem we do it all the time.  
  
*a bunch of people pop out of nowhere*  
  
People: HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NOW YOU'RE OLDER TOO, LAL AL LALALLALALALALALAALA!!!! ^_^  
  
Eggman: @_@ *is mad*  
  
Josh: *grabs Sonic and they get out of diner*  
  
Sonic: Hey, what was that all about?  
  
Josh: I saved you!!! That was Shadow and Eggman back there!!!  
  
Sonic: Shadow...and Eggman? *faints*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. 2D antics

Dislaimer: Look I don't own any of the Sonic characters  
  
Sonic got back up. Shadow and Eggman walked outside. I ran in front of Sonic, covering him.   
  
Eggman: Excuse me, kid! Have you seen a blue hedgehog?  
  
Josh: Uhh...no.  
  
Eggman: Okay. *walks off with Shadow*  
  
Josh: That was close.  
  
Sonic: Yeah. So what now?  
  
Josh: Let's go over to my house. And my parents aren't home!  
  
Sonic: Okay.  
  
So we then walked over to my house. We started playing Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. After a few hours of play, my parents arrived, I heard the door open. I dropped the controller and tucked Sonic underneath my arm.  
  
Sonic: Hey! What are you doi--  
  
Josh: SHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I ran to the bathroom and put him in the bath tub and closed the curtains.  
  
Josh: Just stay there!  
  
Sonic: *folds arms* Hmph...  
  
Josh: *runs back out to living room*  
  
Dad: Hey, Josh. Sorry we're home so early. The car dealer was closed.  
  
Josh: Well, that's okay.  
  
Dad: Thanks, I'll go take a shower.  
  
Josh: 0_0 *runs in front of his Dad*  
  
Dad: What's wrong, Josh?  
  
Josh: Uuh...the...tub...isn't...working........*is sweating*  
  
Dad: Hmm...I'll go see what's wrong with it..  
  
Josh: WAIT! I uh...have to use the bathroom! *runs inside and slams door* *opens curtain*  
  
Sonic: Yeah?  
  
Josh: My dad wants to take a shower, what are we--  
  
Dad: *opens door* Josh, who are you talking to?  
  
Josh: *closes curtain* Nobody! I'm just..I dropped something, yeah...  
  
Dad: Oh, ok. *shuts door*  
  
Josh: What are we going to do? *looks around* The closet! *stuffs sonic in the closet* Uhh, ok dad! *walks out and dad comes in*  
  
Josh: I'm gonna go outside.........*walks outside on front porch and spots a 2d sonic*  
  
*josh stares at it*  
  
2D sonic: *runs*  
  
Josh: *chases after it*  
  
2D Sonic: *turns around and kicks Josh in the back*  
  
Josh: *falls*  
  
(back inside)  
  
Sonic: Hmm? I sense something...*turns into Super Sonic and flies through roof and lands outside in front of 2D Sonic*  
  
Sonic: *looks at 2D Sonic*  
  
TO BE CONT.... 


End file.
